Turn
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 11 years pre-TPM. Obi is 14. (Non-Slash) Sequel to “Comfort”. Obi-Wan recovers from a brutal attack.


TITLE: Turn  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
SUMMARY: 11 years pre-TPM. Obi is 14. (Non-Slash) Sequel to "Comfort". Obi-Wan recovers from a brutal attack.  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please.  
ARCHIVE: Ask me first.  
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story  
  
NOTE: This is a sequel to my short story, 'Comfort.' That story can be found on my website.  
  
======  
Turn  
======  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi leaned to the side of the chair he had taken residence in. Silently he watched the lights from the barrage of ships making passes through the city. The multicolored sky was beginning to dull as the last rays of sun slipped behind the horizon. The young boy made no attempt to turn in for the evening, despite his exhaustion. Just yesterday he'd been released from the healers care after a stay for injuries suffered when he was brutally attacked by two older padawans. He had witnessed the pair harassing a younger initiate and stepped in to offer assistance. Little did he know they would turn their aggressions towards him.  
  
The healers had done all they could for his injuries. Now his body would have to heal on it's own. Without warning, spasms of pain would rip through his backside, causing extreme discomfort. Sleeping on his back was not an option. His master had left a few hours ago to speak with the Council about the attack, but before he left, he'd ordered his apprentice to rest.   
  
As worn out as the boy was, lying in a bed was just to painful right now. He'd tried sleeping on his stomach, but even then, the throbbing was intense. The only relief right now was sitting with his back not touching the chair. After a few minutes of adjustment, a comfortable position was found. So he sat and watched as the nightfall descended on the planet.   
  
His mind wandered back and he recalled the events of two days ago. Why had the older students attacked him? The anger coming from them was frightening. Obi-Wan had never seen nor touched the dark side before that day. Now he had witnessed and been a victim of it. The thought scared him.  
  
Body crying out for rest, Obi-Wan carefully made his way to the couch. Even the simple task of walking caused him pain. He winced as he sat on the soft cushions. He wondered if lying on his side, with his back just brushing the back of the couch would allow him a brief period of pain-free relaxation. His muscles protested as he attempted to lay his head on the side cushion. **Sith. Oh well, pain or not, I have to try and sleep. And I can't do that sitting in a chair. Let the Force guide you, right? Why can't it guide me away from this pain? The Force is my ally. Focus. Don't center on you anxieties. Easy for Master Qui-Gon to say. Okay Kenobi, relax, focus. Sleep is out there somewhere, just have to find it.**  
  
**********  
  
"Stepped forward the initiate has. The names of the attackers he has provided for us." Master Yoda tapped his walking stick several times before continuing. "Disappeared they have."  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn stepped forward. "How could they have disappeared? Who are they?"  
  
"Padawans Tabak Rae and Reeson Xaar. Search teams have been dispatched. Found they will be. Concern you the search will not."  
  
The tall master flinched slightly at the words. "With all due respect Master Yoda, how can the search not concern me? Those two...students...violently assaulted my apprentice. He can barely walk across the room without pain and you say this does not concern me? I would beg to differ with you on this issue."   
  
"Handle this we will Qui-Gon. Your worry should be with Kenobi. Go to him you will."  
  
Qui-Gon was angry. After hours of talking to one Council member after another, and trying to track down information on the attackers, he was being told that he was not needed in the investigation. Yet he knew he could not focus on what had just taken place. Right now, his attention should be on his apprentice. Hurrying down the corridor, he brushed the young mind. He felt some unease, but Obi-Wan seem settled enough. The master withdrew and continued on his way to the apartment.  
  
************  
  
Entering his quarters, he glanced around the room and quickly found what he sought. Obi-Wan was sleeping in the most awkward position possible. His body was leaned into the side cushions of the couch, but turned partially so that his face was buried in his robe that was substituting for a pillow. It was a half-sitting position that almost twisted his body. Qui-Gon hurt just to look at him lying there like that, but the youngster was sleeping soundly. Or so he thought.  
  
Obi-Wan shook slightly with chill, so Qui-Gon pulled his own robe off and draped it over the teenager. For a moment, Obi-Wan snuggled into the newfound warmth, but the small movements triggered shooting pains down his back. He moaned as his eyes floated open, then squinted when the lights hit him.   
  
Qui-Gon sensed the padawan was awake, and crossed from the kitchen back into the common area. He sat on the small table in front of the couch. He whispered to the groaning form before him. "Obi-Wan here, I made you some tea and soup. I want you to eat something."  
  
The young face scrunched in disgust. "No master, please. Can't eat right now. Tired."  
  
"I know you are padawan, but since you are awake, I want you to do this. Come on, sit up." Qui-Gon knew it would hurt for Obi-Wan to do just the simplest of things, but the healers had instructed him not to allow the young Jedi to go several hours without movement. That would only force the muscles to tighten and cause him even further pain. The muscles needed to be exercised if they were to heal correctly.   
  
Reluctantly Obi-Wan dragged himself into an upright position. "'kay master, I'm up."  
  
"Good. Eat your soup, and then I need to apply the healing oil to your back. Healer Elisha showed me how to apply it and work it into the bruised areas."  
  
"What did the Council say?" He unhurriedly sipped at his soup as he waited for some news of what was being done about the Jedi that attacked him.  
  
"They know who the two students were, but are unable to locate them. Several search teams have been sent out. They will be found."  
  
Obi-Wan gave a 'humph' under his breath. "Before they do the same to another. I saw the dark side master. They touched it. I felt it when they drew on their anger. So powerful. Did the Council tell you who they were?"  
  
"Padawans Rae and Xaar. Seems they have been in trouble in the past but never for anything so viscous."  
  
"Maybe they've turned. I've never felt anger like that before from anyone. It's scary." Silence came over the pair as Obi-Wan finished his soup.   
  
A few minutes passed before either spoke. Qui-Gon picked up the bottle of healing oil from the nearby desk, then moved back to Obi-Wan's side. "Perhaps they have turned. Once they are found, we will know for certain. I need you to remove your tunic and lay on your stomach."  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and groaned again. "Oh, that won't hurt at all, will it?"  
  
"I know padawan. I know it hurts. I'm sorry. But our only other option is to drag you to the healers, have them sedate you and then put the oil on your back."  
  
"No more healers master, please."  
  
Qui-Gon stifled a laugh as a hint of the old Obi-Wan shone through briefly. "Okay, one arm at a time. Easy. Let me help you." As painlessly as possible, they removed Obi-Wan's tunic. "Lie down." The boy's body complained as he shifted to a stomach down position on the couch. He did his best not to whine, but to no avail.   
  
"Master, it hurts. Do I have to do this?"  
  
"Yes, you do. This will help the pain for a while, and let you sleep for a couple hours. Be still now."  
  
Qui-Gon applied the oil, and lightly massaged it onto the bruised back of the apprentice. Obi-Wan whimpered as his master worked the sore and stiff muscles. The discoloration of his backside ran from bright yellow to deep purple. The worst of it being between the shoulder blades and on the lower back. Those were the areas that Qui-Gon worked on for the longest.   
  
Once he settled into the pain, Obi-Wan began to relax as his master's hands kneaded out the many knots below the skin. Before to long, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Qui-Gon sensed the fatigue and gently pushed young Kenobi towards the unconscious world. "It's okay padawan. Close your eyes. Let yourself sleep."  
  
A small nod against the cushion and Obi-Wan was out. Qui-Gon smiled and continued to massage the oil into the bruised areas. He cleaned his hands, then covered the small Jedi with his robe. Feeling the need to release his anger into the Force, he took a seat in the middle of the common area, centered himself, and began meditation.  
  
**********  
  
Obi-Wan awoke several hours later. He looked for Qui-Gon without moving from where he was. When he didn't see the older man, he reached for their bond. //Master?//  
  
The response was immediate, almost as if Qui-Gon were awaiting the call. //Yes padawan. Are you alright?//  
  
//I guess so. I need to get up. I think I need help.//  
  
//You should rest Obi-Wan. Why do you need to get up?//  
  
//I have to go master. You know...go?//  
  
//Ah, I see. Very well, I am on my way.//  
  
Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan off the couch and into the 'fresher. The intense pain had returned, and the boy padded softly beside his master. When Obi-Wan returned to the common area, he had to take several steadying breaths to dull the throbbing in his back. He wandered over to stand at Qui-Gon's side near the balcony door. The first peeks of sun were beginning to show themselves in the Corusant sky. "It's beautiful isn't it padawan?"  
  
"Yes master, very much so. What will happen to Xaar and Rae once they are found?"  
  
The big Jedi looked down towards Kenobi. "They will be punished. If they have turned, I do not know. They should not concern you padawan. You must focus on yourself."  
  
But Obi-Wan did not understand. How could Jedi who had trained all their lives for what they had achieved, turn on everything they knew and loved. "They didn't have to hurt that boy. All they had to do was walk away. He was just trying to pass through that part of the corridor. I couldn't let them hurt him anymore."  
  
"So you stepped in and they focused on you instead. That was a brave thing you did Obi-Wan. Perhaps you saved that young initiate's life. Your actions spoke volumes for who you are."  
  
"Maybe. I still don't understand all this. Is the dark side that tempting? That strong?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "That it is my padawan. Its power runs deep. Xanatos was one who could not resist its seductive pull. And it led him to his death."  
  
"But they are so young. We could help them master. Help them fight against it. Maybe..."  
  
Putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, pride washed through the master. Only this one young boy could think of trying to save the two students after they had beaten him so badly and caused him so much pain. "You speak with your heart Obi-Wan. It is possible that they can be saved, but they have to want that. When they are found, they will be examined by the soul healers and evaluated from there. But, enough talk about that. I would like to take you to breakfast. To the dining hall."  
  
"Master, I don't know if I can walk that far right now. I have a hard time just taking deep breaths."  
  
"That's okay, we will walk slowly. The exercise is good for you."  
  
"Okay. But I should change. May I have a few minutes?"  
  
"I can help you if you like."   
  
Obi-Wan gave a light shake of his head. "I think I can do this without overexerting myself to much."  
  
**********  
  
It took fifteen minutes, but Obi-Wan managed to dress and clean himself up.. He met Qui-Gon in the common area. "What's so funny master?"  
  
"Your belt is backwards and your tunic is inside out. Shall we try this again?"  
  
The boy's face flushed with embarrassment before he too began laughing at the way he looked. "I guess I should fix this problem. I could use your help."  
  
Once Obi-Wan's tunics were on straight the pair stood in front of the mirror, master and padawan. The pride in Qui-Gon's eyes was unmistakable. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes master, but slowly. Please."  
  
*********  
  
Entering the dining hall, all eyes were on them. For a moment it made the student uncomfortable. It seemed that the entire Temple knew what had happened. Obi-Wan relaxed when he felt Qui-Gon's comforting hand on his arm. "It's alright padawan. They just didn't expect to see you up and around so soon. Come this way."  
  
They took a seat near the window. Obi-Wan was careful to sit ever so gingerly in the soft cushion of the chair. "Master, I would like..." He was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"Obi!!" Padawan Taj Elim, one of Kenobi's closest friends approached with his master, Jerra Derson. Taj quickly sat in the chair next to his fellow apprentice. "I didn't know you had been released from the healers. How are you?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at his fellow apprentice. Taj was two years older than he, but age didn't seem to matter. Since they had met years ago, they'd become fast friends. That Qui-Gon was good friends with Jerra didn't hurt the relationship either. "Alot of pain, but it'll be okay. I just have to take things slow. Not do to much to soon."  
  
"It's great to see you up so soon. You want something to eat, I can grab it for you."  
  
"No, I'll come with you."   
  
"Slowly Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon kept a watchful eye on his apprentice as he determinedly stayed at his friend's side.  
  
Jerra diverted the taller master's attention away from the students. "He's doing okay then?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. Though he's not sleeping much. Can't seem to find a position that is comfortable on his back for to long. He's strong. He'll be okay. Any news on the search for Rae and Xaar?"  
  
"No, nothing. They could be anywhere. They've erected very tight shields, even their masters can't feel them. Yoda thinks they've turned."  
  
"Obi-Wan said the same. Something about the fierce anger they used when they mauled him. He'd never felt anything like it before."  
  
The padawan's returned before to long. Obi-Wan was worn out. "I didn't know walking could be such a chore. It's exhausting just to go that far."  
  
The foursome enjoyed a relatively relaxing breakfast until Qui-Gon finally called an end to it. "Padawan, your head is going to fall in your plate if you don't get some rest. Let's get you home and at least attempt sleep."  
  
"Yes master...good idea. Bye Taj...Master Derson."  
  
"See ya later Obi. Maybe I can stop by this evening and visit for a while."  
  
Qui-Gon answered for his padawan who seemed to be asleep on his feet. "Please do Taj. I will talk to you gentlemen later. Obi-Wan, wake up. Come on now, just a short walk home and you can sleep all you like."  
  
*********  
  
That evening, word came that padawans Rae and Xaar had been killed by members of the search team. The young Jedi had engaged the older Knights in a duel, and the only way the team could defend themselves against the dark power that the students were drawing on, was to strike them down. It was not something they wanted to do, but there was no other way. The limp bodies of the padawans were carried back to the Temple. Their masters awaited. Despite knowing that the students they had raised and trained for so many years had turned against all they believed in, the older Jedi still mourned what they had lost. Where there was once innocence and light, was now hatred and darkness. The masters were allowed to say farewell to the boys, before the healers took them away.  
  
Master Jerra and his padawan had watched the scene unfold. Jerra's throat was tight as he witnessed the final goodbye from teacher to student. Quietly he slipped an arm around Taj and led him from the room. "We must inform Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Come padawan."  
  
*********  
  
Qui-Gon pulled himself from his chair at the sound of the door chime. He glanced at his sleeping apprentice, who was once again lying in the most awkward position on the couch. The door opened to reveal Master Derson and Padawan Elim.   
  
"Jerra, Taj, please come in."   
  
Jerra smiled at the site of Obi-Wan sleeping so soundly in that strange and twisted position. He then focused on his reason for being there. "Qui-Gon, we have news of padawans Rae and Xaar. They were killed not long ago." He proceeded to relate the entire episode as it happened. Qui-Gon was struck silent. He honestly did not know how to react to what he'd just been told. A small part of him wished that they'd been given a chance to help the boys. Given them a chance to see what they had become, and choose to return to the light. Another part of the master was relieved that they would no longer be around to harm others, as they had his apprentice. Those thoughts began to weigh on Qui-Gon when he realized that Obi-Wan must be told.  
  
"I need to wake him."  
  
"I know, we'll leave you two alone then."  
  
Once the two Jedi had left the apartment, Qui-Gon took a deep breath before shaking his student awake. Running a gentle hand through the short hair, the master spoke softly. "Obi-Wan. Padawan. Wake up."  
  
The boy stirred. "Hmmmm..."  
  
"Come on padawan, open your eyes. Just for a few minutes, then you can sleep again. I have news about the students who attacked you."  
  
That seemed to trigger something in the young mind, and Kenobi forced his aching body into an upright position. He struggled to keep his focus on his master. "What happened?"  
  
Not knowing how Obi-Wan would take the news, Qui-Gon proceeded cautiously. "As you know, the search teams were looking for them. When the Knights came upon them, they were confronted and challenged. The team had no other choice but to end it there. Padawans Xaar and Rae had indeed turned. They were calling on the power of the dark side to fight for them. Knight's Demra and Keer struck them down. I am sorry padawan. If we could have helped them..."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know what to think or say. Emotions swirled within him. Anger, frustration, relief, sadness. He was confused by his own reaction. "Didn't they try to help them or did they.... Why didn't someone help them?"  
  
Qui-Gon was sympathetic to his padawans feelings, but he too was confused by the boy's reaction. "I do not believe they wanted help Obi-Wan. They were to far gone. Knight Demra said that the padawans were grinning as they ignited their sabers. They were prepared to die. Now, they can no longer hurt you or anyone else."  
  
"Yes master," Obi-Wan replied automatically, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"We can talk about this more if you like."  
  
A head shake and the boy turned away. "No master, you are tired, I am tired. It's okay. They can't hurt anyone ever again, you're right."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't hear the conviction in his padawan's voice that he had hoped to hear, but this painful period in their lives would linger for some time. Scars, both emotional and physical, would never truly disappear.   
  
"I just want to sleep a bit longer master. I am very tired."  
  
"We will talk about this soon padawan. For now, you may rest."  
  
Finding that comfortable place again on the couch, Obi-Wan was soon fast asleep. Qui-Gon tucked a blanket around his charge and settled in to a nearby chair. Before to long, sleep claimed him as well.  
  
*********  
  
Obi-Wan never opened his mind completely to Qui-Gon about his feelings on the death of the padawans who had assaulted him. But the teenager had come to terms with everything in his own way. He was turning a corner from a young, unsure student, to a strong, prideful apprentice. The change was subtle, but Qui-Gon noticed it immediately. There was a intensity he felt with the boy that was not there before. As painful as this experience had been for both master and padawan, they had learned from it. Obi-Wan had played with emotions towards fellow Jedi that he had never considered. He knew anger and now he knew the dark side. Before this, he'd only heard other Knights talking about it's power. The other students, who'd often exaggerated any story they heard, passed word about dark Jedi. Obi-Wan had never taken it too much to heart. The dark side was strong, and it was a danger, but it could never take an apprentice who had been brought up in the light with the constant support friends and fellow Jedi. How wrong he was. Tabak Rae and Reeson Xaar taught him this lessson the hard way.  
  
His injuries almost healed, Obi-Wan boarded a transport ship with his master. They were off to Aldaris, on a simple mediation mission. Qui-Gon found his apprentice sitting near the window, watching the stars float by.  
  
"Padawan."  
  
"Hi master. I'm okay. Just thinking."  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled. "Not really. Thinking about the past month, how it all could have played out differently. Everything happens for a reason. That's what you always tell me. I suppose this was their destiny. I still don't understand it all. But I am putting it behind me now. How long till we reach Aldaris?"  
  
"At least a day. Nothing you could have done would have changed them Obi-Wan. You see that don't you?"  
  
A small nod, "Yes master. I just wonder if I will ever be tempted by the dark side. And if I am, will I have the courage to turn against it."  
  
"You may be some day. The future is always in motion. You are strong padawan, and this period in your life has only served to make you stronger. Trust in your training and in the Force. Focus on the light. Don't ever give in to your anger and hatred. Only then will you truly be safe from the wrath of the dark side."  
  
"Were you ever tempted master?"  
  
"Almost every Jedi is at some point in their lives. Yes I have been. Would you like me to tell you about it?"  
  
Obi-Wan gave a shy nod. "Yes master, I would like to know."  
  
"Very well. I had only been a Knight for three years, and was on a solo mission to Valadem..."  
  
Master and padawan talked for most of the day long journey. Obi-Wan was learning things he had never known about his stoic master. The older Knight even shared the fear and anger that filled him when Xanatos betrayed him. It had been years since Qui-Gon had spoken to anyone about his second apprentice. A trust and feeling of completeness closed in on the linked pair as they were brought closer together, not only as teacher and student, but also as friends. Each day, each mission was a learning experience. A path with many twists and turns. Together, they would walk this path, never ceasing to wonder what lies beyond that next turn.   
  
END  



End file.
